Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends
'Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends ' is a crossover series based on skullzproductions, ThomasandMichael2 and Hiatt Grey's crossover, featuring the ponies and the Thomas & Friends casts that will soon be made on DeviantArt by Iamnater1225. Episodes Season 1 #Thomas gets Tricked #Edward Helps Out #Come Out, Henry! #Henry to the Rescue #A Big Day for Thomas #Trouble for Thomas #Thomas Saves the Day #James Learns a Lesson #Foolish Freight Cars #A Proud Day for James #Thomas and the Conductor #Thomas Goes Fishing #Terence the Tractor #Thomas and Bertie's Great Race #Tenders and Turntables #Trouble in the Shed #Percy Runs Away #Henry's Special Coal #The Flying Kipper #Whistles and Sneezes #Toby the Tram Engine #Thomas Breaks the Rules #James in a Mess #Gordon Takes a Dip #Down the Mine #Thomas' Christmas Party Season 2 #Double Trouble #A Cow on the Line #Bertie's Chase #Saved from Scrap #Old Iron #A New Friend for Thomas #Percy and the Signal #Duck Takes Charge #Percy Proves a Point #The Runaway #Percy Takes the Plunge #Pop Goes the Diesel #Diesel's Devious Deed #A Close Shave for Duck #Better Late Than Never #Donald and Douglas #The Deputation #Thomas Comes to Breakfast #Daisy #Percy's Predicament #The Diseasel #Wrong Road #Edward's Exploit #Percy's Ghostly Trick #Woolly Bear #Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree Season 3 #A Scarf for Percy #Percy's Promise #Time for Trouble #Gordon and the Famous Visitor #Donald's Duck #Thomas Gets Bumped #Thomas, Percy and the Dragon #Diesel Does it Again #Henry's Forest #The Trouble with Mud #No Joke for James #Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train #Trust Thomas #Mavis #Toby's Tightrope #Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party #James Goes Buzz Buzz #All at Sea #One Good Turn #Tender Engines #Escape #Oliver Owns Up #Bulgy #Heroes #Percy, James and the Fruitful Day #Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 # # # # # # # # # # #The World's Strongest Engine # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Transcripts Season 1 #Thomas gets Tricked (Transcript) #Edward Helps Out (Transcript) #Come Out, Henry! and Henry to the Rescue (Transcript) #A Big Day for Thomas (Transcript) #Trouble for Thomas (Transcript) #Thomas Saves the Day (Transcript) #James Learns a Lesson (Transcript) #Foolish Freight Cars (Transcript) #A Proud Day for James (Transcript) #Thomas and the Conductor (Transcript) #Thomas Goes Fishing (Transcript) #Terence the Tractor (Transcript) #Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Transcript) #Tenders and Turntables (Transcript) #Trouble in the Shed (Transcript) #Percy Runs Away (Transcript) #Henry's Special Coal (Transcript) #The Flying Kipper (Transcript) #Whistles and Sneezes (Transcript) #Toby the Tram Engine (Transcript) #Thomas Breaks the Rules (Transcript) #James in a Mess (Transcript) #Gordon Takes a Dip (Transcript) #Down the Mine (Transcript) #Thomas' Christmas Party (Transcript) Season 2 #Double Trouble (Transcript) #A Cow on the Line (Transcript) #Bertie's Chase (Transcript) #Saved from Scrap (Transcript) #Old Iron (Transcript) #A New Friend for Thomas (Transcript) #Percy and the Signal (Transcript) #Duck Takes Charge (Transcript) #Percy Proves a Point (Transcript) #The Runaway (Transcript) #Percy Takes the Plunge (Transcript) #Pop Goes the Diesel, Diesel's Devious Deed, and A Close Shave for Duck (Transcript) #Better Late Than Never (Transcript) #Donald and Douglas and The Deputation (Transcript) #Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy, and Percy's Predicament (Transcript) #The Diseasel (Transcript) #Wrong Road (Transcript) #Edward's Exploit (Transcript) #Percy's Ghostly Trick (Transcript) #Woolly Bear (Transcript) #Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (Transcript) Season 3 #A Scarf for Percy (Transcript) #Percy's Promise (Transcript) #Time for Trouble (Transcript) #Gordon and the Famous Visitor (Transcript) #Donald's Duck (Transcript) #Thomas Gets Bumped (Transcript) #Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (Transcript) #Diesel Does it Again (Transcript) #Henry's Forest (Transcript) #The Trouble with Mud (Transcript) #No Joke for James (Transcript) #Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (Transcript) #Trust Thomas (Transcript) #Mavis and Toby's Tightrope (Transcript) #Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (Transcript) #James Goes Buzz Buzz (Transcript) #All at Sea (Transcript) #One Good Turn (Transcript) #Tender Engines (Transcript) #Escape and Oliver Owns Up (Transcript) #Bulgy (Transcript) #Heroes (Transcript) #Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (Transcript) #Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (Transcript) Links Season 1 #Thomas gets Tricked #Edward Helps Out #Come Out, Henry! and Henry to the Rescue #A Big Day for Thomas #Trouble for Thomas #Thomas Saves the Day #James Learns a Lesson #Foolish Freight Cars #A Proud Day for James #Thomas and the Conductor #Thomas Goes Fishing Trivia * Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Iamnater1225